Tang Shen
Tang Shen was the wife of Hamato Yoshi and the mother of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in their original lives in feudal Japan. Tang Shen (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.20). Tang Shen says: "... I called my sons to me." Michelangelo (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.20). Michelangelo says: "Mom?" Tang Shen was murdered centuries ago by the Shredder. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles For more information about Tang Shen, see here. When Donatello was dead, he came to a Garden Dimension and spoke with Tang Shen about what path to choose next - life or death. He chose to return to his healed body. Ghostbusters Tang Shen could sense her sons, now the Turtles, and directed the three Ghostbusters' Remote Portal Access Bands to open portals to her in the Garden Dimension. Egon Spengler and Donatello happened to be finished with their prototypes and were ready to contact the others. Donatello checked on the access bands' trackers and realized their were all currently at the same frequency. Fearing they were captured by The Collectors, Egon opened a portal to the dimension with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Donatello crossed over to save them but found them safe and sound. Ray Stantz was curious how they all ended up in the same dimension and assumed it was an equipment malfunction. Tang Sheng spoke up and admitted she called her sons to her. Michelangelo recognized her as his mother. While she spoke to the Turtles, Ray was intrigued and speculated she had to be an entity of extreme power to be able to hijack their portals. He tried to scan her but Winston stopped him out of respect. Tang Shen told them it was okay to stop being so formal with her. Donatello remembered coming to the Garden Dimension before but thought it was a dream. Leonardo admitted he did, too. Tang Shen likened life to a dream and didn't think the garden was any different. She told them she missed them all so much and always watched over them. She admitted she couldn't pass on the opportunity to visit with them. She told Michelangelo his immense heart beat with boundless love and his joyous light was a treasure to be cherished by all who knew him. She told Donatello his remarkable intellect was matched only by his astounding bravery then hinted the answers he sought were closer than he realized. She told Raphael he was a strong fighter who concealed a delicate soul under a steely exterior and promised him he would never be alone. She told Leonardo he was an honorable warrior, loyal brother, and cherished son then advised him to never forget the victorious knows when to fight and when not to. Tang Shen turned to the Ghostbusters. She was grateful they touched her sons' souls but Ray interrupted and speculated her spectral senses may have misinterpreted a connection formed by the Experimental Mental Communications Device then tried to explain it. He stopped talking after Tang Shen gave him a look. Peter was amused and offered her the job full-time. She continued on and later thanked the Ghostbusters for being loyal friends and worthy examples of character to her children when they needed it the most. Peter told her she was welcome and complimented her "whole Mikado thing" but got a look from her, too. Ray teased Peter back. Lastly, Tang Shen warned them the enemy was closing in fast and regretted she couldn't do anything more, only offer her love. Michelangelo hugged her one more time. Tang Shen signaled it was time for her to depart then repeated she was proud of her sons. She began to fade away then asked they give their father her love as well and never lose sight of his love for them. The surroundings of the dimension began to fade, too. Peter opened a portal back to the Ghostbusters' Firehouse. Michelangelo went in last after he said goodbye to Tang Shen. Powers Tang Shen has the power to remotely manipulate the Ghostbusters' Remote Portal Access Bands across dimensions and open a portal to her location. Trivia *On page 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Winston mentions Tang Shen's assassination at the order of Shredder. *On page 3 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5: **Donatello refers to when he came to the Garden after his death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #45. **Leonardo admits he saw her, too, this was when he was brainwashed by the Foot Clan and dealing with the fallout. He last saw her in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe #5. **The Turtles met a past version of Tang Shen via time time travel in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle: Turtles in Time #2. Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 References Gallery TangShen01.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 TangShen02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen03.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen06.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen07.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen08.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen09.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen10.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen11.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen12.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 TangShen13.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts